The present invention relates to shoes.
In particular, the present invention relates to sole structure of shoes and especially the sole structure of sport shoes.
The invention relates in particular to a sole construction which includes an insole, an outsole, and a midsole situated therebetween, with a wedge member situated between the midsole and outsole at a heel region thereof, extending from the heel region toward an arch region thereof, with this wedge member being integral with the outsole and/or midsole, or being in the form of a body separate from the midsole and outsole.
The facility with which a shoe, particularly a sport shoe, is used is determined to a large extent by the construction of its sole, and in particular by the elasticity of the entire sole and its capability of adapting itself itself so as to afford uniform support for feet of different shapes.
With conventional sole structures, particularly of known sport shoes, there is the drawback that since the sole must be relatively firm at the heel region, the sole is at the same time at the heel region of relatively low elasticity, so that it cannot adapt itself to differently shaped feet, with the result that a detrimental stress is imposed on the foot causing, for example, a descended arch and formation of a bone spike at the heel. A further drawback of conventional shoes of this type is the frequent development of sore toes, due to the fact that the foot unavoidably slips forwardly toward the tip of the shoe, and also due to perspiration of the foot.